exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Resist!
"Resist!" is the 5th episode of season one of Exosquad. Summary The members of Able Squad prevent Marsh's guards from taking him to his execution. They launch, and Marsh leads an E-frame assault on the Neo flagship, which gives the Exofleet the opportunity to escape. Able Squad gets left behind, and they land on Earth, near Chicago. The Exofleet is badly damaged in its engagement with the Neosapiens, and is forced to withdraw from the inner solar system. Phaeton begins to tighten his grip on the Homeworlds through programs such as the required registration of natural-born humans. In an attempt to recruit new resistance members, while also allowing Able Squad to return to the ExoFleet, Napier broadcasts a message that is well received by Terrans, but outrages Phaeton. Able Squad escapes, but leaves their e-frames for the resistance to use. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Wolf Bronski *Maggie Weston *Nara Burns *Winfield *Phaeton Quotes *Marsh's reaction upon hearing an order come from Admiral Winfield, who had been in a coma: *'Marsh': "I thought you were half-dead sir." Winfield: "And I heard you were in the brig." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The fact that the rest of Able Squad freed Marsh makes them all mutineers, but their heroism in the first major battle of the Neosapien War results in a lenient sentence of one year in the brig (as we learn in the next episode, "Target: Earth"). *The ExoFleet took heavy losses in the course of the battle. Marsh's statement about half the fleet is probably an exaggeration, especially given that half the fleet wasn't even present, but it is an indication of how badly things went. **Marsh was certainly refering to the Exofleet ships that were present. Therefore we can assume that 25% of the fleet was lost in combat. **50% (ships not present) + 25% (ships that escaped) + 25% (ships destroyed) = 100% (entire Exofleet) *Chicago is renamed Phaeton City, and is made the capital of Phaeton's government. **Phaeton chose Chicago to emphasize his victory, he could easily have renamed Maginus City. *We see how the resistance members feel almost betrayed by the ExoFleet. It is seen through most of the series. Exofleet is forced to gain the trust of the Earth Resistance and Venus Resistance leadership. Both groups show a hatred of Exofleet due to Phaeton's military victories and Exofleet's lack of support. *Marsala saves Napier's life, thereby helping him to reduce his hatred of Neo sapiens. Napier still doesn't trust him the next time they meet, though. **Napier eventually decides to trust Marsala, but Marsala is forced to prove his loyalty in several missions. *The message to resist seems to achieve its desired affect (from the reaction of Terrans in the crowds), but there are a few Chicago resistance members that we see in later episodes that weren't seen in this one. **The most obvious explanation is that they were recruited after the Earth Resistance proved they could attack the Neosapien Commonwealth and escape. *We see that several Terrans, such as Reed and Amanda Connor, have already become collaborators. *Despite some successes for the ExoFleet and resistance, the Neosapiens are clearly in control by the end of the episode. 05 5 05